Beloved Possession
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Alice was, is, and will always be owned by Ciel and Alois. [M/M & M/F/M]


Warning: Contains Male/Male and Male/Female/Male; and a bit OOCness especially to Alice.

_I do not own Pandora Hearts. I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

**...**

Alice wakes up on an empty bed. It is cold and shivering, the window is ajar and the mist from the rain outside is visible on the floor beyond the opening. She glances at the small analogue clock on their bedside table. It reads 2:08. She slips away from the sheets and grabs a small blanket, drapes it over her fragile body and walks across the opened window.

The rain is heavy and its sound is the only thing she can hear. She ignores the chilly breeze and closes her eyes as she remembers the night when her two now companions found her on the road.

There was also a strong rain that night. She was covered with wounds and her head was bleeding. She felt hopeless as she lied on the dirty streets of an unknown town. She was gradually losing consciousness when she heard a stomping sound which was most likely a carriage. The carriage halted in front of her and she saw three approaching men, or rather a man and two boys who seemed to be only older than her by a year or two. The shorter boy of the two has a blueish black hair and a sapphire-colored dilated eye. His right eye was covered with a costive looking eye patch. The other one has a blonde hair and the color of his eyes is very close to ice blue. She felt the blonde boy touching her cheeks and looking intently in her eyes before talking to the other one.

Due to her condition, not to mention, she was bit by bit being pulled into sleep, she barely understood what the two were talking about. The only thing she heard was, _"She's interesting, I love her eyes." _which came from the blonde, followed by _"Let's take her home." _from the smaller boy as he ushered the man, who seemed to be the driver, to pick Alice up.

The next morning, Alice found herself on an extensive elegant looking room. Her wounds had been treated and her clothes had been changed, of who did it, she didn't know and she didn't care though she appreciated it. When the two boys from last night went to check her up, they did a small introductions but never questioned her situation, they only inquired a name. Although she found it weird, she was glad that she did not need to explain whatever happened to her.

The blonde boy's name is Alois Trancy and the other one is Ciel Phantomhive. As time went by, Alice discovered the strange aura emitted by the two. They acted like they didn't care about anything at all. They lived to play and toy around anything and everything. They always got what they wanted and they always had that signature sinister smiles on their faces which made Alice a little frightened. Needless to say, they cared for her and nurtured her every needs, but it didn't feel like she was being treated as a friend, or a family at that matter. It's not that she was complaining, but the way they deal with her was like dealing with their property. In other words, Alice felt like she was owned by Ciel and Alois, and strangely enough, it didn't bother her at all.

Alice goes out of the room to look for the two. Sleeping alone is not new to her, it's just that something is telling her to go and look for Ciel and Alois. Oftentimes, Alice will sleep on that spacious room and the two will join her later in the evening. With Alice on the middle, the trio will snuggle closely to each other, especially on icy cold nights, before drifting off to sleep. Sometimes, it's only Alois who will join Alice on the bed. He will cuddle with her until they fall into slumber. Other times, it's Ciel. Unlike Alois, Ciel is not very touchy with her, but Alice can still feel him coming closer and sometimes even holding her hand or playing with her long hair before sleeping. It is on a rare occasions like these that she finds herself sleeping with no Ciel or no Alois or no both by her side.

While she wanders around the hallway, she thinks of a reason as to why she is up and looking for them. These two can sometimes be very demanding and intimidating making Alice more inferior to them. She stops in front of a room, which seems to be the library, when she hears faint noises. The door is open and there is a dim light in the corner of the room. Alice quietly goes inside and is a bit confused on what she sees.

Ciel is sitting on a medium-sized sophisticated looking sofa while Alois is on his lap, his knees are folded and are trapping Ciel. Alois' hand is on the back of Ciel's neck and the other one is loosely clutching the dark hair of the boy, while Ciel's hands are placed on top of Alois' thighs. Both of the button up shirts they're wearing are open halfway and look crumpled. Their heads are tilted opposite to each other, eyes closed and lips are attached while moans and few groans are being produced by both of them.

Alice is curious. She wants to know what they are doing and what does it feels like for them to elicit sounds akin to that. She comes closer to them and watches keenly as Ciel drapes his arm on Alois' back and pulls him closer. Alice is unsure if she isn't recognized being in the room or they are just ignoring her presence.

When Ciel opens his eye, he ceases on responding to Alois and looks at Alice instead. Eventually, Alois also stops. He detaches their lips and looks at where Ciel is focusing. Alice still has that curious look on her face. She watches the two as they stare at her, not breaking their current position. Their hands are still on each other's body while maintaining their too close of a proximity.

"What are you doing?" Alice asks hesitantly when she feels the silence growing bigger. She is thinking of apologizing for disrupting them but refrains from doing so since she doesn't feel the need to.

At first, the two are silent and only blink at her, no apparent emotions on their respective faces. But then, Alois smiles sadistically and disentangles himself from Ciel.

"Look, Ciel, it's our favorite possession." Alois speaks naturally, acting like everything is normal. Alice notices Ciel having an identical smile with Alois, as if reading what's on his mind and agreeing to it.

"Come here Alice, _our_ dear Alice." Alois extends his arm, encouraging her to come closer but Alice refuses to move from her spot.

"Come, Alice." It is Ciel who asks her this time. She has to admit, Ciel's tone is a bit more commanding so she walks slowly toward them. Alois reaches out his arm and Alice lets him hold her hand as they go to sit in the sofa beside Ciel, Alice, as always, being in the middle.

Silence fills the room as Alice feels the weight of the stares she has been receiving. Either of the two speak and just watch her steadily. She can imagine the ominous smiles that are still plastered on their faces. She lowers her head and gazes at her hand that Alois has been holding. She tries to release her hand, thinking Alois might just forgot and doesn't really want to hold it, but he tightens his grip to her. Alice faces him with a confused look but he just smiles. When she draws her attention back to her hands, she spots Ciel's left hand reaching for her other hand. She lets him hold her, minding the fact that she can't go against whatever these two had desired, not that she wants to anyway.

Alice is feeling different. The warmth in the hands of the two is giving her an opposite effect. It feels chilly inside and a scant nervousness is creeping little by little on her chest. She has been waiting on her fellows' next action promising to herself to comply at everything they demand.

"So~ Why is Alice awake?" Alois speaks first, he lightly squeezes her hand and Alice contemplates on responding with the gesture.

"I-I am looking for you." She softly replies. She doesn't expect herself to stutter so she slightly flinches, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Are you nervous?" Ciel asks her and smirks, he touches her chin and prods her to face him. Alice stares at him. His face has soft features but his expressions are visibly sharp. She notices his eye patch gone and glances at his right eye that he's been hiding. There is something distinct on it but Alice can't make it out because it's dark and the dim light is behind Ciel. However, whatever that is, it only makes Alice more jittery.

"Why are you so tense?" He asks again still holding her chin. "Are you afraid of me? Of us?" Ciel adds while letting go of her face. Alice remains on facing and looking at him.

"No." She answers quietly while shaking her head.

She bites her lower lip when she hears the two laugh at her. Alois then touches her on her face and gently forces her to look at him, like what Ciel did, only, his hand is on her cheek and casually rubbing it by his thumb.

"Why is Alice looking for us, anyway?" Alois asks her. This time, it is Alois' face that Alice finds interesting. It is bright and cheery but his expressions are very sadistic and somewhat eerie. She doesn't find anything strange about it except when he opens his mouth. Alice isn't sure if she sees it clearly but a certain mark is notable on the blonde's tongue. Alice thinks it's similar to Ciel's but also not. She's a bit curious, yes, but she doesn't want to push her luck by asking unnecessary questions that, most likely, won't please them.

"Is Alice afraid to sleep alone?" He asks again when Alice didn't respond.

"Y-yes." Alice doesn't want say she's afraid, no she's not, yet she feels it is the proper answer to give him.

"Aww~ Alice is afraid." Alois says and then the two laugh again.

Alice can only look away while the two are chuckling at her. It may sound bizarre, but Alice finds herself enjoying it. She doesn't get pissed or irritated, instead, she is getting more and more eager to please the two.

Alois clears his throat and runs his fingers through Alice's bare thigh. She is only wearing a large button up shirt which is similar to theirs. Ciel mirrors Alois' action and gives Alice a shiver which make the two smile wider.

"Alice~ don't you think sleeping is boring, though?" Alois singsongs while gently tracing abstract patterns on her thigh.

"I-it is." Alice replies as she squeezes her hands with the two that's been holding them. She closes her eyes and tries successfully to suppress a moan when Ciel's hand goes up, slightly lifting her shirt, touching a more sensitive part of her thigh.

"So instead of sleeping, let's do something more interesting." Alois says. He moves his hand from her thigh to her neck and grazes it down to the exposed part of her chest. Alice swallows at the inexplicable sensation she feels. "What does Alice think? Hmm?" Alice opens her eyes and finds him smiling mischievously at her.

"O-okay." Upon Alice's reply, the two simultaneously let go of her hands. Looking puzzled, she watches as Alois rises and guides her to Ciel, then he goes behind the sofa and stands still across them. Her brows furrow and her eyes get wide when Ciel pulls her to sit on his lap, much like Alois' position just a few minutes ago. She places her hands on Ciel's shoulders and tries to avoid the two pair of eyes ogling at her.

Alice feels a bit awkward when Ciel laces his hands on her thighs. Since she is straddling Ciel between her legs, her big shirt is being lift high enough for her undergarment to come into view.

"Alice." Ciel calls. He nudges her back making their faces only an inch apart. Alice's breath hitches as she realizes their close proximity, it makes her feel a little self-conscious. Ciel chuckles at her before leaning his forehead on the fraction between her neck and shoulder. "Relax, Alice." He urges, his lips already touching her exposed skin.

Alice closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of Ciel's lips being in contact with her neck and his hand leisurely moving up and down her thigh while the other one tugs on her long dark brown hair. She unconsciously wraps her hands around the boy to close the remaining distance between them.

On the other hand, Alois is standing and leaning in front of her. She feels him massaging her cheeks as if asking her to open her eyes. When she opens them, Alois' grin grows wider as he leans even closer and licks her lower lip.

"Mmm. Alice tastes good." He says naughtily before claiming her lips with his own.

Alois kisses her lazily as she attempts to copy his actions. She feels a hand undoing the first button of her shirt. At first, she thought it was Ciel, but when she feels another pair of hands squirming inside her shirt and rubbing her bare back, she finds Alois' hands on her already exposed chest. The more Alois' hand roams around Alice's chest, the more his kisses became passionate and deep. His tongue dances with Alice's own and tastes every part of her mouth. Alice can't help but draw out alluring moans that are only being swallowed by Alois.

Ciel kisses her on her chest, slowly going down to its sensitive part while occasionally licking and biting on it. "Let me give you a mark of my own." Ciel whispers between kisses as he licks the inner part of her chest before sucking and biting hard enough to draw out blood. Alice arches her back, departing her from Alois, and moans loudly out of pure pleasure. "You're _ours_, Alice. _Ours_." Ciel proclaims as he examines his 'mark' and kisses it. His tone is very authoritative and definite, it makes Alice feel thrilled.

When Alice looks at Ciel, his eyes are boring holes on her own as he waits for a reply from her. Behind him, Alois is also waiting for her to speak. "I-I'm yours. I'm Ciel's and Alois'." She exclaims. Ciel gives her a satisfying smirk before pulling down her head and kissing her intensely. Ciel's lips are hot on her own. His kisses are deep and fiery, but unlike Alois, Ciel likes to dominate her. He doesn't let Alice to take control even once and it makes Alice excited. Surprisingly, Alice is always willing to submit to the two, especially to Ciel since he's more dominating than Alois.

Alice is busy trying to be more obedient to Ciel when she feels a pair of hand yanking her right leg. She feels a tongue licking a long strip on her thigh. "It's my turn to mark you mine, Alice." She hears Alois murmurs before kissing her inner thigh and possibly the most sensitive part of it. Alice gasps at the sudden contact. On how Alois did it considering their positions, Alice doesn't have time to question it since Alois is already leaving small kisses on it and then sucking and biting it as hard as how Ciel did it. Alice shivers and moans on Ciel's mouth.

She is having an extraordinary feeling that she never experienced before. Although she is but a mere possession, she is content on how her _owners _have been to her. She feels wanted and treasured by them. They may seem uncaring but they always want Alice to be a part of their everyday activity. And that desire to please them is only growing stronger each time they demand it.

If Ciel and Alois are always capable of giving her nothing but pleasures, Alice doesn't mind satisfying their every needs and wants. She doesn't mind being inferior and submissive to them. She doesn't mind complying on everything they command. She doesn't mind agreeing on whatever they say. And most importantly, Alice doesn't mind being owned by Ciel and Alois, if anything, she loves it.

**...**

* * *

I'm accepting any kind of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
